Tiempos de paz
by Isis4
Summary: Un fanfic del anime del Festival de los Robots: El Galáctico - Starzinger, SF西遊記スタージンガー . Esta es la historia de Balamia luego de que la energía galáctica ha sido restaurada.
1. Chapter 1

TOEI animation tiene los derechos de autor de SF西遊記スタージンガー "Starzinger" o "El Galáctico" y de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Por favor, no me demanden. Sólo soy una gran fanática de Balamia. Gracias por este maravilloso personaje.

Querido lector: Si encuentras algún error, por favor, déjamelo saber.

Nota: Esta historia parte de los eventos del episodio 64.

Dedicado a W. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Tiempos de paz

* * *

-¡Balamia, espera! Es muy peligroso ir sola -Galáctico le advierte con un alto grado de preocupación en su voz. La observa, inquieto; mientras ella está sentada en la cabina de su caza espacial, lista para marcharse, mirando su espada electromagnética con firme determinación. Galáctico empieza a sentir que se le hunde el corazón... sospecha cuáles son sus intenciones.

Balamia evitó mirarle. Temía que, al verle a los ojos, perdiera el valor. Cerró sus ojos, pero, aún así, podía sentir a Galáctico, mirándola fijamente, preocupado, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos o hacerle cambiar de parecer.

"_Un día… incluso una hora me bastó"_ ella se permitió pensar, pero no decir. Al fin, había aceptado lo que realmente sentía por él y hace pocos minutos, incluso en ese momento, ella podía adivinar que, tal vez, él también sentía lo mismo por ella.

"_No, nosotros nunca hubiéramos…" _ella negó con la cabeza. Ya era tarde. Lo que le quedaba de mujer no prevalecería ante su razón de ser, ante su deber como guerrera cibernética. La oportunidad de ayudar a restaurar la Energía Galáctica, la reconstrucción de un nuevo mundo y la anhelada redención que busca por haber servido a un vil régimen estaba frente a ella. Estaba determinada a luchar, incluso dar su vida, por tan noble ideal.

- ¡Balamia!- Ella lo escuchó; pero con dolor lo ignoró.

Cerró la cabina. Galáctico dió un paso atrás, consciente de que, una vez más, ella le echaba a un lado. La costumbre aún no lograba que esto dejara de herirle.

"_Ya entiendo… ¡Ella ya no desea vivir_!_"_ Galáctico concluye, mientras observa la nave de Balamia dirigirse hacia el monstruo de la luz. Le invadió súbitamente el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que sintió el día que la creyó muerta luego de la explosión del planeta de la Reina Sarcanda. En ese día, como ahora, no quería perderla.

-¡Nave Flamígera!- Galáctico se apresuró a su nave y también se dirigió al monstruo. En pocos minutos ya estaba cerca de Balamia.

Más adelante, más allá de la atmósfera de la luna del Gran Planeta, acechaba el monstruo de la luz. Parecía una nube, pero en realidad, era una criatura sin masa, formada por fotones, que se transformaba en un tigre gigantesco. La criatura rugió con estruendo, como si les estuviera esperando.

-¡Balamia, espera! ¡Combatamos juntos! -La imagen de Galáctico insistía en su pantalla. Balamia no respondió, pero miró atrás para echarle una mirada por última vez. Su llamado le conmovió. Su imagen la entristeció profundamente.

"_Un día, tan sólo unas horas me bastaron… Fui feliz cuando estuve contigo…_"

Nuevamente, se permitió pensar en Galáctico en los últimos momentos de su vida. Con cierta angustia, lamentó lo que nunca habría podido ser.

"_Si tan sólo te hubiese conocido en tiempos de paz… Adiós, Galáctico_."

La despedida le dio el empuje que necesitaba para terminar, de una vez y por todas, el destino que ella había escogido. Una batalla casi imposible con garantía de muerte honorable, digna de recordarse.

Con gran ímpetu, Balamia salió de la cabina, se quitó el casco y lo dejó ir, perdiéndose en el espacio. Gallarda, levantó su espada electromagnética.

-¡Balamia!- Galáctico le llamó con el tono más alto que su voz podía producir. _"¿Qué diablos intentas hacer_?" pensó alarmado, al verla salir así, temeraria.

-¡Atravesaré tu corazón!- Balamia exclamó en el momento en que estuvo más cerca del monstruóbolo. Los ojos del ser brillaron e irradiaron rayos mortales que se dirigieron directamente hacia ella. Balamia logró interceptar algunos con su espada. Afortunadamente salió ilesa de la primera ronda.

La nave de combate espacial de Balamia voló por debajo de la criatura. Galáctico aún le seguía. Por suerte, el monstruóbolo se desvaneció por un momento. Galáctico aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse aún más a la nave de Balamia hasta que logró que la Nave Flamígera volara justo al lado de la de ella.

-¡Tengo que detenerla!

Sin titubear, Galáctico saltó de su nave y aterrizó en el ala izquierda del caza. La Nave Flamígera ya no siguió a la de Balamia, sino que quedó suspendida en el espacio.

-¡Balamia! -la llamó mientras trataba de mantener el balance en el momento en que la nave giraba.

-¿Qué…? -en su bello rostro se notó que su presencia, de momento, le tomó emocionalmente desprevenida. Sin embargo, a medida que Galáctico se le acercaba y fijaba la cariñosa mirada de sus ojos marrones en los ojos de zafiro de ella, instintivamente se tornó defensiva.

-¡No me detendrás!- le advirtió con firmeza, apuntando la punta de su espada al pecho de Galáctico, como para mantenerlo a distancia-.¡Lárgate!

Su mirada era; como siempre; impenetrable.

El intento de mantenerlo alejado fracasó. Galáctico no se sintió intimidado. Por el contrario, el acto desesperado de Balamia le motivó aún más.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Mandorago? Dijiste que no te pensabas morir…- la miró a los ojos con ternura y le habló con la sinceridad y tranquilidad de un buen amigo. Ella sintió que sus defensas estaban a punto de caer - … no sin antes haber luchado conmigo.

Instantáneamente, desapareció la dureza de su mirada. Una efímera expresión de sorpresa le dejó saber que, efectivamente, ella lo recordaba.

A la distancia, frente a ellos, el monstruo de la luz reapareció, rugiendo con mayor intensidad. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Un rayo pasó muy cerca de Galáctico, dañando el estabilizador vertical. El caza se estremeció abruptamente y descendió un poco, poniéndolos, por el momento, a salvo.

-¡Por favor, vete! ¡Ahora!- Balamia le gritó, más por el susto y la ansiedad de que Galáctico pudiera ser lastimado. "_Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es_…" pensó ella, mientras se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al ser fotónico.

En ese momento, Galáctico comprendió que, si Balamia se preocupaba por él, entonces, este no era un caso perdido. La podía salvar.

-¡Siempre he sido desobediente!- Galáctico encogió sus hombros, como un gesto pasivo de desafío y se paró detrás de ella.

Balamia le miró por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? -Le preguntó ella, exasperada por la incomodidad. Apenas había suficiente espacio para los dos entre la nariz y la cabina de la nave.

-¡Estamos juntos en esto!- Galáctico insistió y armó su lanza triónica.

Balamia exhaló el aire que hacía rato aguantaba. No le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

Ambos miraron al frente. Allí estaba el monstruo de fotones, esperándoles.

-Yo tengo la espada electromagnética. Así que, ¡yo atacaré primero!-Balamia le advirtió.

-¡Las damas siempre van primero! - Galáctico se atrevió a bromear, sabiendo lo mucho que eso le molestaba a Balamia. Como esperaba, ella le miró de la misma manera que siempre lo mira cada vez que ella le reta al duelo inconcluso: con una mirada asesina.

"¡_Por fin!_ ¡_Esa eres tú_!" pensó, aliviado. Era una buena señal. La Balamia que conocía parecía estar de vuelta.

A medida que se acercaban al monstruóbolo, Balamia dio unos pasos al frente y se posicionó lista para atacar.

-Esta vez, lo haré bien -Galáctico la escuchó decir, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle lo que significaba. Ya estaban demasiado cerca.

-¡Arrrgh! -Balamia, con toda su fuerza y voluntad, lanzó su espada hacia la boca del monstruo. La criatura disparó de nuevo hacia ellos.

-¡Balamia, cuidado!- rápidamente, Galáctico agarró a Balamia por el brazo, la haló, la amarró a él por la cintura y saltó con ella. Antes de que Balamia se diera cuenta, ambos estaban cayendo en el espacio vacío.

Durante segundos, cayendo, Galáctico la abraza fuerte. Para su sorpresa, ella se dejó abrazar.

Balamia descanzó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sus manos sobre la anchura del pecho. Ambos se perdieron del momento en que el monstruo se tragó la espada y el caza espacial. Balamia sí escuchó la explosión y sintió cómo Galáctico la apretó más fuerte.

Aterrizaron sanos y salvos en la Nave Flamígera. Inmerso en la divina esencia de su cabellera negra, Galáctico la mantuvo atada a su cuerpo y Balamia hundió el rostro en su pecho para evadir el resplandor cegador de la explosión.

-Me alegra que estés a salvo - le dijo Galáctico cerca del oído y buscó su rostro. Balamia parecía vulnerable, vencida.

Al estar tan cerca, Balamia temió que él descubriera sus emociones. Dándose cuenta de su desliz, bajó la mirada, se separó de él lentamente y le dio la espalda.

Mientras el mágico momento se hacía añicos, Balamia avistó un detalle que le llamó la atención.

-Será mejor que regresemos- sugirió Galáctico en un tono tranquilo, detrás del cual escondió su decepción.

-Aún no. Galáctico, ¡mira!- Balamia negaba con la cabeza ante el asombro de ver los remanentes de la explosión -. ¡El monstruo de la luz aún no ha sido destruido!

-¿Cómo dices?- Galáctico miró, incrédulo, hacia la nube pulsante. La nave de Balamia aún era visible.

-Terminaré lo que empezaste -le aseguró -. Tu esfuerzo no será en vano.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia la nube. A una distancia segura, Galáctico levantó su lanza triónica. El arma brilló y se disparó. Hubo otra explosión. Esta vez, no quedó nada del monstruo.

-¡Lo lograste! -Balamia admitió con cierta admiración. Lamentó haber estado equivocada desde el principio. Jamás habría vencido al monstruóbolo de la luz ella sola.

-No. Nosotros lo hicimos. Juntos - Galáctico le corrigió, a la vez posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

A Balamia se le escapó un suspiro, largo y profundo. Sus acciones y sus palabras eran, para la mujer muy dentro de ella, difíciles de resistir. Hace un momento, ella estaba firme en dejarlo ir. Ahora, después de todo lo que él ha hecho, después de todo lo que él le ha demostrado, él le ha hecho cambiar todo lo que una vez creyó cierto. Todo empezaba a verse posible.

Detrás de ella, Galáctico tiene la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, ella deje de hacerlo a un lado. Anhela poder hablar con ella para terminar con los malos entendidos. Pensó en aprovechar el momento para ambos empezar de nuevo.

- Balamia, ¿Puedes verlo? -Galáctico señaló hacia la nube que ya se desvanecía y que revelaba lo que había más allá.

- Sí… - dijo ella casi como un suspiro, conmovida tan pronto lo reconoció -…es el Gran Planeta.

Un inesperado sentido de agradecimiento por estar viva inundó su alma.

Ambos, maravillados, admiraron el extraordinario espectáculo. El Gran Planeta, el centro de la galaxia, irradiaba, a todas direcciones, haces de luz en diferentes tonos de verde.

El esplendor del Gran Planeta inspiró a Galáctico a continuar tratando de ganarse la confianza de Balamia.

- Balamia, sé que; a pesar de que estábamos en lados contrarios; ambos luchábamos por una misma causa. Ahora nuestro sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad -pausó un momento, como para pensar en las palabras correctas y continuó -. Cuando lleguemos al Gran Planeta, la energía galáctica será restaurada. Habrá paz y entonces, tal vez, tú y yo…

-¿Ah?

Aquellas palabras le impactaron directo al corazón. Ella se volteó para mirarlo, como si la hubiese tomado desprevenida.

-… ¿podríamos ser amigos? - preguntó tiernamente, con ojos llenos de expectación mientras le extendió su mano.

"_Si tan sólo te hubiese conocido en tiempos de paz…"_

Atrapada en sus propias palabras, desvió su mirada, y se tomó un momento para deliberar sobre ellas y sobre el gesto que promete exactamente lo que ella, previamente, lamentaba. No encontró argumentos para contradecirlo. También se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, aún tenía la esperanza que creía perdida.

En un nuevo mundo; en el mundo que siempre había soñado, no tendría que comportarse como una guerrera cibernética nunca más. No tendría que proyectar nada, probar nada, ni tendría que vivir simplemente para matar monstruóbolos. Podría vivir una nueva vida. Una vida en la que podría ser y sentir como era antes. Una vida en la que podría mostrar otra parte de su ser.

Balamia fijó sus ojos azules a los marrones de él, quien esperaba, pacientemente, por ella. Tenía que admitir que él siempre fue un buen amigo. De hecho, su único amigo. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de esto. Lamentó no haberlo visto antes.

Esta vez; a diferencia de Mandorago; no lo rechazará.

Al mirarle a los ojos, anticipó lo que será. Se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro y le prometió, en silencio, que se superaría… que trataría de dejar el enojo y el amargo dolor atrás. Que sería su amiga.

Para ella, por ahora, sería más que suficiente.

-Galáctico, tienes razón -Balamia le dijo en tono amistoso, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, mientras le daba un firme apretón de manos -. Seamos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

TOEI Animation tiene los derechos de autor de SF西遊記スタージンガー "Starzinger" o "El Galáctico" y de los personajes que aquí se presentan. No se está haciendo dinero. Sólo quiero recordar a mi personaje favorito y escribir sobre lo que me hubiera gustado ver que ocurriera con ella.

* * *

El Gran Planeta, con sus cálidos haces de luz esmeralda, parecía invitarlos a su anhelado destino. El regreso a la luna del Gran Planeta duró poco; ella apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre había estado lista para morir por su sueño, no para verlo hecho realidad ni para vivirlo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, viviendo lo que soñó y lo que nunca pensó sería una realidad. La felicidad comenzaba a infiltrarse en su alma, pero ella procuró mantenerla a raya todo el tiempo, más aún cuando avistó a la Princesa Aurora y a sus amigos cibernéticos desde la Nave Flamígera. Desde lejos, se les podía ver, rebosantes de felicidad, ansiosos por recibir a su héroe.

- ¡Ay gordo, por favor! ¡No es para tanto! – Galáctico frunció la nariz y estrechó los ojos brevemente por el asco mientras Glotín, el primero en correr a abrazarlo tan pronto aterrizaron en la luna del Gran Planeta y quitarle el casco, le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Es que no me puedo aguantar! – Glotín no dejaba de abrazarlo, embriagado de alegría - ¡Te quiero amigo! ¡Ja,ja,ja!

- ¡Eso fue increíble! - Giorgio también abrazó a Galáctico tan pronto fue liberado del fuerte apretón que le dio Glotín.

Balamia se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran celebrar. Prefería ser el flanco derecho de Galáctico y una mera espectadora. Como un mal hábito difícil de dejar, se tornó automáticamente reservada. Aquellas manifestaciones de regocijo y la evidente gran amistad entre ellos le parecía algo totalmente ajeno. Después de todo no pudo evitar recordar que, a pesar de haber enmendado el daño que una vez les hizo, una vez ella fue su férrea enemiga. Jamás esperaría que le recibieran con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras les contemplaba, puso especial atención a la quien fue víctima de su equivocada persecución. A quien evitaba, no porque la odiara, sino porque, tal vez, al verla, sentía vergüenza y coraje con ella misma por haberle creído a su querida Reina Zarcanda y no a la joven que le advirtió de su error. Por haberla perseguido, capturado y maltratado alguna vez. Por haberle hecho daño a quien debió, como juró una vez al convertirse en una guerrera cibernética, defender porque esa chica decía la verdad y porque era la única esperanza para restablecer la Energía Galáctica en la galaxia.

Pero había algo más que le desagradaba de la muchacha desde que la conoció en persona. Era la fragilidad, vulnerabilidad y esa carita de llorona que detestaba de las mujeres ordinarias. Aurora no lo notó, pero Balamia no perdió de vista la sutil gracia con la que se acercó a Galáctico. Tampoco pasó desapercibida la delicadeza de su figura o lo angelical de su presencia. El brillo de su mirada, provocado por un par de lágrimas, denotaba que la princesa estaba a punto de desbordarse en pura emoción y agradecimiento frente a su principal protector.

-Princesa Aurora - Galáctico sonrió y la miró con dulzura -. Hemos cumplido nuestra misión. Ya podemos ir al Gran Planeta sin más problemas.

-Sí…- dijo Aurora con voz trémula, a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, ella le tomó la mano izquierda.

-Gracias, gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Desde el punto de vista de Balamia, ambos se quedaron mirando de manera intensa demasiado tiempo. Además de sentirse extraña, comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda cuando, en ese preciso momento, la Princesa Aurora se dirigió a ella.

-Todos estamos muy agradecidos por tu valor – la mirada de Aurora era cálida, amistosa y de infinita gratitud –. Temí por ti. No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando te vi regresar con Galáctico.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- Balamia le dijo amablemente. Si había algo que sí reconocía de la muchacha era su inmensa nobleza. Una cualidad admirable que compensaba cualquier otro defecto, su imagen como mujer y que merecía el mayor de los respetos.

Aurora se aventuró a sonreírle y a tomarle la mano derecha también para ponerla sobre la mano que sostenía de Galáctico.

El corazón de Balamia se agitó por la sorpresa y la confusión. Miró a Galáctico de soslayo. Le pareció que a él también le tomó desprevenido lo que hacía la princesa.

-Siempre mantuve la fe en ti, de que estabas de nuestro lado y de que algún día te unirías a nosotros_- _ Aurora se le acercó un poco más, como para que sólo ellos, Balamia y Galáctico, escucharan, mientras envolvía las manos de ambos entre las de ella.

- Gracias… a ambos.

Inevitablemente, Balamia cedió, devolviéndole una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa a la princesa. A su lado, Galáctico no cabía de la felicidad. Cuando Balamia encontró su mirada, él le regaló una irresistible sonrisa.

-Siempre quisimos que te unieras a nosotros- él confesó y tomó con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Balamia, posándola delicadamente sobre las manos que ya estaban unidas, quedando la mano de él sobre la de ella-. Al fin de cuentas nos ayudaste a cumplir nuestra misión. Ahora nuestro equipo está completo.

Balamia sólo asintió, aparentando tranquilidad. Dentro de ella, el corazón se le quería salir por el simple hecho de que él tomara su mano… por la manera en que la miraba, la cual parecía afirmar lo que ella quería creer. Quería saber más sobre lo que él le acababa de decir. ¡Tantas cosas estaban ocurriendo! Jamás pensó que algo así le ocurriría a ella. Darse cuenta de la magnitud del giro que el destino le había dado a su vida en ese día la estaba dejando sin palabras.

-Estamos de acuerdo - Giorgio añadió y Glotín asintió. Ambos también posaron sus manos sobre las de la Princesa, Balamia y Galáctico. Como amigos, como equipo, formaron un círculo, con todas sus manos en medio, iluminados por la luz esmeralda que llegaba del Gran Planeta.

-Giorgio… mi querido Glotín… gracias a ustedes también - la princesa los miraba a todos a los ojos mientras les hablaba con dulzura y una profunda paz -. Mis queridos amigos… gracias a todos por protegerme, por acompañarme, por arriesgarse. Por todo lo que dejaron atrás… por su sacrificio. Por su infinito amor hacia los demás. Lo que hicieron por mí, lo hicieron por todos los seres vivos de la galaxia…

Mientras la escuchaba, Balamia fue testigo del amor, admiración y devoción que se reflejaba en los rostros de Giorgio, Glotín y por supuesto, su querido Galáctico.

_-Princesa Aurora, eres muy afortunada._

Recordó lo que una vez pensó, en aquella ocasión, cuando logró capturarla pero Giorgio disparó un anestésico que hizo parecer que la princesa estaba muerta. En ese momento Balamia creyó que la Reina Zarcanda tenía toda la razón: la Princesa Aurora era una chica ingenua, que estaba "secuestrada" por un trío de cibernéticos charlatanes que, como la mayoría de los hombres en general, la engañaban, diciendo ser sus amigos. Ellos jamás dejarían que la Reina Zarcanda, a pesar de sus "buenas intenciones", se acercara a la princesa, así que había que capturarla para "salvarla" de estos embusteros. Pero ellos, canallas al fin y al cabo, la "mataron", tronchando así los esfuerzos de su noble reina.

No obstante, al enterarse de que la Princesa Aurora estaba viva después de todo, comprendió y reconoció que era tan profundo el amor que sus protectores profesaban a su princesa que hacían todo lo posible, incluso llegar a los extremos, para protegerla. Ese día cambió su percepción de aquellos hombres… y se sembró una duda. Aún sabiendo que la habían engañado y que había perdido la batalla contra ellos, les admiró y quizás hasta lamentó que fueran sus enemigos. No le prestó atención a la duda, sino que se reafirmó en lo que entendía era su deber.

Mirando atrás, admitió para sí misma que nunca les pudo ganar, pero ahora, cuando al fin puede ver la verdad, entiende que así tenía que ser. Era difícil de aceptar al principio, pero ellos, incluso la Princesa, le dieron una gran lección.

Era un honor estar en compañía de aquellos guerreros. Giorgio le sonrió y Glotín intentó hacerlo, pero sus ojos delataban que estaba aguantando un torrente de lágrimas, un poco de mucosidad amenazaba con salir de su nariz y el rostro ya se le estaba enrojeciendo.

¡Ay, toda esta emoción me ha dado hambre! – Glotín rompió el enredo de manos y el breve silencio que se suscitó luego del discurso de la princesa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- y se fue en dirección a la Reina del Cosmos.

A Aurora se le escapó una risilla y se fue tras Glotín.

-De seguro está llorando, es un sentimental sin remedio - le dijo Giorgio a Balamia, con la mano extendida -. Por cierto, bienvenida al fin.

-Gracias - Balamia le correspondió el saludo. Ya empezaba a sentirse menos ajena, más en confianza.

- Te acompaño– Galáctico le ofreció su brazo a Balamia para ir con ella a la nave.

De primera intención frunció el ceño, extrañada. Por una centésima de segundo se sintió alagada, pero por nada del mundo lo exteriorizaría, y menos frente a otro guerrero que apenas conoce. Cualquier chica habría apreciado el esfuerzo, pero ella no era una chica cualquiera, era un soldado, una capitana, una cibernética que lideró poderosos ejércitos. Logró el éxito y el respeto de los todos, hombres y otras mujeres, precisamente porque dejó de verse, a ella misma, como una "mujer". Eso no iba con ella, no en por el momento…

Con una expresión ligeramente seria y un tono medio cortante le dijo - Mejor ahórrate la caballerosidad para cuando te encuentres una dama. ¿Sí?

Y así sin más se marchó, muy erguida, con el mismo porte de orgullo y extrema autoconfianza que le caracteriza, dejando a Galáctico pasmado. Giorgio se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Y ahora? - Galáctico se encogió de hombros - ¿qué hice mal?

-Por lo poco que he visto, creo que le caes _muy bien_ - Giorgio le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido, pero, extrañamente, no le molestó. Miró a Giorgio, quien reía como un niño que se disfruta la travesura.

-No me había dado cuenta que era tan obvio – Galáctico no lo iba a negar y menos a Giorgio. Le tenía confianza y lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

- ¿Obvio? ¡Qué va! Desde que la conociste, no has dejado de preocuparte por ella – Giorgio y Galáctico comenzaron a caminar hacia la nave -. Has llorado por ella y hace un rato cuando estaban juntos… era obvio que hay algo entre ustedes.

- Sí…- Galáctico dio un suspiro antes de entrar a la Reina del Cosmos. _Estoy casi seguro de que ella siente algo por mí también, pero todo depende… si tan solo ella quisiera…_

Cuando entraron a la cabina de control, encontraron que Balamia estaba sola, preparando los instrumentos para la secuencia del despegue y tratando de establecer comunicación con el Gran Planeta. Giorgio se sentó a su lado para asistirle. Galáctico se quedó de pie, entre medio de ambos. Se alegró de verla allí, ocupada y animada.

- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada – dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de los controles al darse cuenta de que Galáctico la observaba.

-Adelante, claro que puedes llevarnos. Eres una excelente piloto. De hecho, esa fue una de las cosas que más me impresionó de ti cuando te conocí.

Tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar, una imagen apareció repentinamente en la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, la Princesa Aurora entró apresurada. Glotín le seguía.

- ¡La doctora Sandra y el Profesor Jorquel! – la princesa exclamó emocionada -. ¡Quieren vernos a todos!

Fue entonces cuando Balamia se tomó la molestia de mirar la imagen en la pantalla.


End file.
